It only hurts when I'm breathing
by Rory-Chan26
Summary: This is just a songfic oneshot for SasuSaku. Lots of fluff! I can't really give a good summary because that would give away all the best parts, wouldn't it? R&R please!


_**This is a songfic Oneshot for Sasusaku. There really can't be that much of a summary because that would ruin the story. You'll just have to read it. And if you're curious, the song is "It only hurts when I'm breathing" by Shania Twain.**_

_**well, here it is!!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**hope life's been good to you since you've been gone**_

_**i'm doing fine now i've finally moved on**_

_**its not so bad **_

_**i'm not that sad**_

Sakura walked down the hallway of her house, heading for the front door. Today was another boring work day, another training day. She was perfectly happy with her life. Well, except for a few things. Like the occasional thought about Sasuke or where he might be. But it didn't really bother her during the day, when there were so many people around.

_**I'm not surprised just how well I survived**_

_**I'm over the worst and I feel so alive**_

_**I can't complain **_

_**I'm free again**_

Work was over, today was a hard day. But sakura is strong, so she made it through just fine. She had to hurry home, she had a night out with the girls to get ready for. Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari were taking her to a nice restaurant and then shopping. Sakura was so excited. She hasn't gotten to do this for a long time.

_**And it only hurts when I'm breathing**_

_**My heart only breaks when its beating**_

_**My dreams only die when I'm dreaming**_

_**So I hold my breath **_

_**To forget**_

When she got home that night, she felt great. But not everything was always great. Once she is home by herself, her true feelings that she had to hide all day show through. She lies on her bed awake for hours, thinking about the past, wondering what she did wrong. Her dreams all start out happy and then end in Nightmares about Sasuke. She just can't seem to forget. Eventually, she is so tired that she falls into a deep dreamless sleep.

_**Don't think I'm lying around crying at night**_

_**There's no need to worry I'm really all right**_

_**I've never looked back**_

_**As a matter of fact**_

These kinds of nights slowly faded away. And sakura tried to forget Sasuke. She became the top medic ninja, to surpass Tsunade, and is now a very accomplished Jonin Kunoichi Squad leader.

_**And it only hurts when I'm breathing**_

_**My heart only breaks when its beating**_

_**My dreams only die when I'm dreaming**_

_**So I hold my breath **_

_**to forget**_

Sasuke lied awake in his room at Orochimaru's lair. Wondering what everyone in konoha was doing now. More importantly, he wondered what sakura was doing. Was she thinking about him? Was she looking at the same stars that he saw shining through his skylight? He didn't try to think about her, but the thoughts just kept coming back. He couldn't help but feel the pain he did when he thought about all the things that had happened. He never wanted to hurt her, but he did, and he hurt himself.

_**No I never looked back **_

_**As a matter of fact**_

When sasuke left the village, he never took a second glance back. But now maybe since he was strong enough he could find a way to go back, to go see her. He wanted more than anything to see her green eyes looking up at him the way they used to. So he lept up from his bed, and packed his things. Then, he snuck around the hideout to find orochimaru. There was a fight, but not large enough to wake the whole compound. Once Orochimaru was dead, he left for Konoha to look for his love.

_**And it only hurts when I'm breathing**_

Sakura stood looking out her window, maybe expecting a miracle. She was so tired, and yet she couldn't sleep. She kept hearing herself calling his name, knowing he wouldn't hear her, but she did it anyway.

_**My heart only breaks when it beating**_

Sasuke had been running for some time now. He knew he was almost home, home to his Uchiha house, to his best friend, and to Sakura. He felt like every beat of his heart was one step closer to her, one beat away. He even thought he heard her voice calling his name. _Wait a minute, her voice is calling his name!_

He ran faster, past the village gates, towards where the sound is coming from.

_**My dreams only die when I'm dreaming**_

Sakura dreamt every night of seeing Sasuke's face, of him coming home. Tonight seemed like one of those dreams. She stood by the window longer and longer, and she stopped calling his name.

_**So I hold my breath **_

_**To forget**_

_Hold on Sakura, I'm coming! Don't give up on me just yet! _Sasuke ran and ran and eventually came up to her house. He could see the ends of her pink hair blowing out the window as she looked across the village, her eyes searching. He jumped up and sat right on the window sill.

"You called me?" he said, his heart breathing a mile a minute.

"Sasuke...!" sakura's eyes filled with tears.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed her. Then he jumped over into the room and gave her a hug. He laid his forehead on Sakura's shoulder and stroked his hand through her soft hair.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. I love you and I'll never leave you again as long as I live" he began tearing up.

She just laid her head on his chest and said,"I know. I love you too Sasuke. Welcome Home"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how did you like it? I almost cried when I wrote it myself!**

**please review!!**


End file.
